Beauty and the Celestial Beast
by Girlygeek43
Summary: Once Upon a time, a young prince's act of arrogance cursed him to live in the body of a beast, and affected all of his servants as well. The only way to break the curse is for him to learn to love and earn it. But what happens when a young beautiful girl from the nearby village finds him, will he really learn to love? And can she love him in return before it's too late?
1. A Spoiled Prince and a Real Beauty

**AN: Hey guy's I though I'd do my take on what happens when a Disney/ anime geek such as myself starts binge watching some of her favorite things. I own nothing at all.**

**Chapter 1: A Spoiled Prince and a Real Beauty.**

Once upon a time there was a marble castle that was decorated with gold leaf, vines of roses, and looked as if the best roman architects crafted everything, and inside of it was young prince who was unmistaken for his perfectly sewn suits, spiked ginger hair, flawless complexion, women at his arms, and walls of servants. While he would often have gold and jewels like no other in the land, he was never thankful for anything, some of his gifts were never even opened and simply gathered dust, he never saw the same woman twice, and he rejected anybody asking for charity. Yet one night when snow blanketed the entire ground, a pale wrinkled woman wearing nothing but a raggedy cloak approached the castle and asked the young prince, "Will you please supply an elderly woman with some shelter from the bitter cold? I offer you a single rose as a gift." The young prince scanned the gift but spat back, "Really, you think I would give someone as ugly as you shelter in an attempt to earn a meager item?" The door was almost slammed but the beggar woman stated to him, "But sire, please note that my appearance means nothing when it comes to kindness. Real beauty lies within."

The door was instantly slammed in front of the beggar woman, and as the prince walked away, the doors rattled so fast that they literally flew open. In the old woman's place was now a glowing green haired woman that was the complete opposite of what the young prince had seen, "It is clear you have been deceived by your cold heart, not an ounce of kindness or love can be found inside of you." The prince then got on his hands and knees."Madame, please forgive me. I didn't know, I'm sorry." The enchantress ignored his words. "A curse upon you and everyone residing in this castle." Her eyes began to glow a bright gold and as the prince got on his knees, a golden light surrounded him and saw that his hands and feet turned into hairy paws with jagged claws, his own body was enlarged and arched like a wolf, and his entire face went from being a human's to that of a lion's with wildebeest horns. The light began to travel around the castle, and the servants lost their human forms to cupboards, decorations, appliances, and utensils. "The rose I give you, is your clock, it shall bloom by the time you reach your 21st year. If you can't learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal falls you shall remain a hideous beast forever." As the woman disappeared, the young prince now a beast isolated himself into his chamber in the west wing and was given both the rose and a mirror that displayed everything outside of his castle. As the months passed by, not a single soul from the outside approached him, and the beast began to sigh in the corner of his room, "What person alive could ever love someone like me? A beast."

One morning in a small provincial village, a blonde girl with large brown eyes, and a light blue maiden's dress that lightly hugged her figure complete with an ample bosom walked into town with a straw basket with a book inside. As she walked into own, a baker with bread that was piping hot approached her, "Good morning Lucy. Where are you headed off to?" "Good morning, I'm just going to the book shop to return this book about a dragon and a human." Before she could finish, the baker left off with a "That's nice but I'm busy right now." Along the way, some people arched their eyebrows and gave her an odd stare, some whispered, "She's quite an odd ball isn't she?" "What kind of girl reads for fun?" Some did not even bother, and continued to attend shops,do chores, or just have conversations. As Lucy got to the book shop inside was a tall yet elderly man counting the books, "Ah, Lucy I'm glad you're here." The blonde giggled, "Why wouldn't I be? After all this is my favorite area in this small town." As Lucy scanned over the books, the owenr asked, "So what book would you like to see?" The blonde maiden then picked at a book bound with a purple cover, "I love this one, it has adventures, sword fights, magic, and a prince in disguise. I've read it before yet I could never put it down." He smiled and stated, "Well, if you love it that much, take it." "Really?" "I insist Lucy, now go out and read to your heart's content." Lucy shook his hand, "Thank you very much." Lucy then continued on her route and her nose was practically stuck in the book the entire time. But the gossip about her continued, "That girl may be beautiful, but she's so strange." "Her name does mean light, but she seems to be in her own little world isn't she?"

Meanwhile, in another corner of town a man in shining armor with dark red hair completed a perfect joust. "Ah, another day for the world's greatest knight. If I do say so myself." At his side a light blue cat with glasses stated, "I am in full agreement Dan." The knight then took the light blue cat by his scruff, "Ah, and to make it even better, that girl over there is going to be my wife, Samuel." Samuel's eye's were dinner plates for one second, "Lucy, but according to my calculation's she's..." Dan released the cat. "The most beautiful girl in this town, which make her the best. I'm the town's greatest knight, so I deserve the best, so that girl is going to be my wife." As Lucy went on her way and walked towards her house, Dan jumped right in front of her. "Hello, Lucy." "Good morning Dan." Instantly, Dan snatched Lucy's book out of her hands. "Dan, may I please have my book." The knight began to flip through the pages, "But Lucy, how can you even read something like this, there's no pictures in this book." Lucy rolled her eyes, "Well some people just like to use their imagination." Dan then flinged her book into the mud. " It's time for you to think about more important things Lucy, like me. Reading is not normal for a woman like you. The whole town in practically gossiping about it." As Lucy reached for her book and cleaned it off Dan continued. "When a woman reads, she starts thinking and getting ideas. So how about we go to the tavern to look a my jousting records, and game hunt trophies."Lucy turned away and responded, "That would be nice, but I need to help Makorav." Samuel then hovered over, "According to my calculations, that old man is nothing more than an old coot." Dan and the cat began to laugh, but Lucy paused and snapped back at them, "Don't talk about Makarov that way, he took me in when I needed a guardian." Dan then bopped Samuel on the head, "Yeah, don't talk about Makarov that way." As if on cue, there was colorful smoke in the distance. "Oh no." Lucy then rushed back to the source of the smoke and went inside to see a short man with white hair and a mustache.

"Makarov? Are you okay?" He came out coughing, "Not really, this stupid dye mixing machine is not even trying to work. Ooh, I give up." Lucy then came down to his level, "Oh come on you always say that. I believe in you Makarov. Your invention is going to help people, especially when you show it at the fair tomorrow." He turned around, "Do you really think so?" "I know so." Within seconds Makarov went underneath the contraption with a wrench in hand. "Lucy, could you please hand me that multi gizmo in my tool box. " As she fulfilled the request she asked her guardian, "Makarov, do you think I'm odd?" He slid out, "Why Lucy, why would you even think that?" "Oh I don't know it's just that I don't think I fit in here, aside from the book shop owner, there's nobody who I can really talk to around here." As Makorav went underneath his machine he asked, "What about that Dan Straight, I mean he's handsome isn't he?" Lucy rolled her eyes at that name, "Oh he's handsome alright, and rude, and conceited and a big pervert." As Makarov removed himself from his contraption he pulled a switch, "Let's see if it works." As the machine started to whirl and exhaust steam, the colors inside of it began to mix like a blender and underneath a nozzle, a puff of purple smoke instantly changed an ivory cloth to violet. "It works." Makarov's eyes lit up, "It does, It's time to get Plue ready, Lucy. I'm off to the fair." As Makarov was set up on the white clydesdale, Lucy attached the wagon to him and waved as he trotted away. "Good bye Makarov, I'll see you soon."

As Makarov and Plue headed off on their way, the sun's glow eventually began to dim as he entered a thicket of trees completely bare of any leaves, and bark that was thick and chipped like a bad callus. As Makarov scanned his map, he came across a fork in the road yet leaned towards an area coated with a fog so thick that Plue could barely see his own hooves._ HOWWWWL! _Heard the pair. As Makarov's hand quaked and looked at the map he murmured into his horses ear. "Plue, I think it's time to turn around." The noise they heard came closer, _HOOOOWWWWLL! _In seconds three wolves jumped in front of the white Clydesdale and he jumped on his hind legs before Makarov tumbled off and watched his horse run away from him. As Makarov dusted off the grime from his body and slowly got up, the wolves in the distance approached him, _GRRRR! HOWWWWWL! _As the large grey wild animals came rushing towards him with clenched teeth, and squinting yellow eyes while growling and barking, Makarov trembled as he ran away in the thick fog.

As he tripped and tumbled across the path coated with cracks, roots and rocks, he found himself at gates that could belong to a haunted house. Hearing the growls of the wolves coming closer Makarov shook the gates, "Hello, is anyone there? Please let me in." As he kept shaking he pushed one of the gate doors with ease, and slammed it behind him as he made it to the other side. As he walked forward, he saw that there was a castle coated with rotting vines and thorns, chipped marble that lost its luster, and not a single soul was seen from any of the cracked windows. Desperately, Makarov knocked on the door, but barged in as soon as rain came down as fast as the lightning that followed it. "Hello, I'm sorry to barge in but is anyone here?" A voice whispered, "The poor guy looks cold." Another voice the answered, "If we stay still, he'll go away." Makarov then called out, "Hello, I've lost both my way and my horse, I wish to cause no trouble but I would like some help please." The statue that looked like a half dressed man that was attached to the clock, whispered to the candelabra statue with pink spiky hair and a white scarf. "Not one word, Natsu." The candelabra rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, he's not doing anything bad, he's just lost." As Makarov heard the voice he picked up the candelabra statue. "Is anyone there?" As he bought him to his face Natsu simple said, "Hi there."

**Please Review**


	2. The Prisoner's Exchange

**The Prisoner's Exchange**

When Makarov heard the candelabra talk to him, he gasped and instantly dropped Natsu like a hot coal. The clock statue of a half dressed young man jumped down and pointed at his companion's face, "Now you've done it Natsu." Makarov then picked up the statue, "Amazing, I've never seen anything like this before." He then began to open the glass on the clock, "Hey! Put me down." Natsu giggled at the sight. "I wonder how you work." Makarov then began to twist the key behind the statue. "OW OW OW! STOP THAT!" He then lightly slapped the elderly man's hand away. "I'm sorry, I've just never seen anything like this befo-r-r-e.. Augh AAAAH CHOOO!" The Elderly man sniffled and tried to wipe his nose. "Man, you seem to be coming down with a cold. Come on Gray, he's just looking for a place to stay for one night. Follow me gramps, I'll take you somewhere to warm you up." As Natsu hopped away from the shelf, he lead the tired old man to a door with a glowing light. "Natsu, no the master will not be happy about this at all." Gray then reluctantly followed the candelabra into the room.

In the distance, an enormous dark silhouette with growling hazel eyes began to rush downstairs. As Makarov was bought into the room, it was lit and heated with the light of an active fireplace and he sat down in a chair that was coated in cushions. "What are you doing you idiot? That's the master's chair." Natsu ignored the clock statue as he wrapped the elderly man in a blanket. "Come and rest man. You're going to need it." Offered Natsu. "Why thank you, it feels very nice in here." Gray rolled his eyes and groaned, "Natsu, are you even listening to me? The master is going to be furious when he finds out about this." In seconds a cart carrying a red ceramic teapot with a what looked like a tuft of white hair on top asked. "Would you like some tea sir?" She then poured some into a white cup with a blue rim on it. "Oh, thank you." Makarov slowly sipped from the tiny cup and it began to giggle, "He he, his mustache tickles Mira." Makarov stopped sipping as he heard the voice and turned to the cup, "Why hello there."

Instantly there was a giant _SLAM!_ As the fire that lit the room disappeared, a deep growling voice attached to a werewolf like silhouette approached him. "What are you doing here?!" Shouted the voice. "Makarov's entire body was numb and shook faster than an earthquake. "P-please, I was lost." Before he could finish, the silhouette's face was arching over him and it was revealed to be a cross between a lion's face with a wolf's along with wildebeest horns. "So, you've come here to look at the beast huh?!" Makarov was petrified and no words could come out of his mouth. Gray trembled a bit. "Master, if you must know, I've tried to stop them as much as I could. None of them would listen." The beast simply roared loud enough to set of a small earthquake and grabbed the elderly man by the back of his shirt. "B-b-but I only wanted a place to stay." He then grabbed his shirt's collar, "Oh you're gonna get a place to stay!" The Beast began to carry the elderly man away from the room.

Meanwhile, Dan decorated himself in a black tuxedo peaked at Lucy's cottage from behind the bushes. "Yes Samuel, today is Lucy's lucky day isn't it?" He floated next to him with a book, "Quite true Dan, if my calculations are correct." Dan approached an area that was set up with tables decorated in white and ribbons topped with various plates of cook and a very tall white cake. In the middle was an altar covered by vines and white flowers and topped off with silver bells. On the sides people were gathered and started rolling out carpets, or just made some adjustments to ribbons."I would love to thank everyone for coming to my wedding. But in order for it to get started, I better propose to the girl." A Wave of laughter broke out as he walked towards the cottage. "Now remember Samuel, as soon as Lucy and I walk out of her house." Samuel then held a musical baton, "Yes I conduct the band." He then started the ban for five seconds but Dan smashed the floating cat with a small drum, "Not yet."

Inside of the cottage Lucy was curled up in a wooden chair with her favorite book and heard a _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_ As she approached the door she looked through the door's goggles that displayed the outside, and Dan was in the view. Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes as she saw his face, yet opened the door. "Dan, it's a pleasure to see you." Dan walked straight inside, "Like wise Lucy. You know there is no other woman who wouldn't love to be in your shoes." Dan leaned on a shelf and looked at himself in a mirror before adjusting his hair. "Today is the day all of your dreams come true Lucy." Lucy gently placed her book on the table, "What do you know about my dreams Dan?" Dan smirked and chuckled. "I know plenty my dear. Now picture this." He then sat down and put his muddy boots up on Lucy's book. "A rual hunting lodge, all of my awards being hung over the fire as the latest kill roasts." Dan then kicked off his boots, "My little wife rubbing my feet as the little ones play with the dogs." Dan got up from his seat and pushed his face closer to Lucy's "There will be about six or seven of them." Lucy reluctantly smiled, "Dogs, Dan?" He shook his head, "No sturdy strapping boys like me." Lucy then began to wipe off her book with her apron as Dan asked, "And do you know who that lucky wife is going to be?" Lucy's eyes were like dinner plates as she put her book away, "Let me think." Dan then caught Lucy in a corner and proclaimed, "You Lucy." Lucy backed up as much as possible towards the front door and stuttered. "Why Dan, I-I'm speechless. I have no idea what to say." Dan pinned his hands right next to Lucy's head, "Say you'll marry me." Lucy forced a smile and her eyes wandered around. "Why Dan, that's very nice of you but." Lucy grabbed the doorknob as Dan leaned in to kiss her. "I just don't deserve you." Lucy swiftly got out of the way as Dan's entire body tumbled into a pile of mud. As the band for his wedding played it slowly began to fade as Lucy threw her unwelcome guest's muddy boots out of her house and Dan lifted his head out of the liquified dirt. Samuel hovered over to the knight with his tuxedo now covered in soaked soil. "I see that it didn't go well Dan." Dan's eyes furrowed as he clenched the cat's shirt collar. "I'll have Lucy for my wife, make no mistake about that." As he slammed the cat's body into the mud, Dan marched away with his teeth gritted and fists still clenched.

Lucy's door creaked open and her eyes scanned the area around the farm animals. "Is he gone?" She grabbed a bucket and began to toss out the mixture of corn and grains to the chickens perched around her cottage. "Can any of you believe it? He asked me to marry him. Me, being the wife of that brainless chauvinistic pig." As she got to the small livestock area, she placed the bucket down and grabbed a rag like a handkerchief. "Where would that man even get the idea that I would even be his wife?" She wrapped the rag on her head like a head scarf, "Oh look at me, Mrs. Dan Straight. I only exist to serve my husband." Lucy ended her mocking bit and snapped the rag off of her head. "That's the only kind of woman he's going to get in his dreams. He just does't know, I want more in my life rather than just living like an ordinary village girl." She began to run into the distance and stopped in front the view of a distant area that featured various warm colors that looked as if it came from a painting. "Some day I'll be able to go somewhere far away from this town and have an adventure never heard of before." She plucked a furry white dandelion and told it, "I only wish that someone out there would understand my dreams." As a gust of wind picked up the seeds, a panicked, _NEEEEEIIIIIIIGHHHH!_ Entered her ears before her white clydesdale stopped in front of her. "Plue! Where's Makarov?" The white steed simply tiled his head towards the direction he came from as Lucy detached the wagon. "Wait here, I'll come with you to find him." Within seconds, Lucy got on a black woolen cloak and mounted Plue before she rode away.

As Lucy entered the thick fog of the forest, she eventually came across the same gates Makarov entered. She rode her horse across the stone bridge and came upon the tall castle doors. After Lucy mounted off of Plue, she pulled him to what looked like a stable and entered through the creaking tall doors. "Makarov? Hello, Makarov?" Lucy kept walking through the empty hallways that could fit dozens of people, yet her voice kept on echoing with not a soul to respond to her. In the kitchen close by, Mira the teapot tilted over and spilt soapy water on top of dishes. Just behind her the cup with the blue rim pleaded, "Mira, there's a girl in the castle." Mira turned around, "Now Happy, what have we told you about fibbing?" "But I'm not fi.." Happy tried to answer. "Not another word, now it's time for you to get washed." When she pushed Happy into the soapy water, a blue curvy water pitcher with a dark blue cylindrical lid, and a set of big soulless eyes on the bottom came in and said, "Mira, Juvia saw a girl in the castle." Seconds later, a feather duster with blue eyes and a pink cap at the end of the handle came in, "Yes, she is telling the truth Miss Mira, if possible I'd accept punishment." Happy then emerged from the soapy water, "See, I told you." In another section, Gray was still staring daggers at Natsu, "Oh now you've done it Natsu. Let's just allow some random old man we don't know to sit in the master's chair, sip some tea." Natsu rolled his eyes and moved his right candle like a mouth at his friend's sarcasm. "I was only trying to be nice, the poor guy was cold." Lucy came around a corner and kept calling out, "Makarov? Makarov?" She kept on walking closer towards the two and Natsu whispered, "Gray, do you see that? It's a girl." "I know it's a girl. So what?" Natsu pointed at her, "She's the one that's going to break the spell." When Lucy started to step closer, the duo stood as still as the objects they were. "Makarov?" _CREAK!_ Went the door. Lucy entered the door way, "Makarov, are you here? If anyone else is here I'm only looking for Makarov." A glowing light began to move upstairs and Lucy followed it. "Is someone there?" When she got up, there was nothing but gates. Suddenly, a voice called out, "Lucy? is that you?" The blonde rushed over and found her guardian's hand. "Makarov, what are you doing here?" She grabbed a torch and bought the light from it closer. "Who did this to you? Why are you here?" Makarov cough and with a raspy voice he said, "Lucy, get out of here right now." She picked up her guardian's hand, "Your hands are like ice, you've got to get out of here." Makarov, shook his head, "No Lucy, you've got to get out of here before it comes back." She let go and asked, "Before what comes back?"

As if on cue, there was a "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" That caused an earthquake, and it made Lucy drop her torch into a puddle of water. "Run Lucy!" Shouted Makarov. "Who's there? Who are you?" She asked the voice's owner. The silhouette the voice belonged to only said, "The master of this castle." As the silhouette moved around like a wolf, "Please, I've come for Makarov. Please let him go, he's sick." Pleaded the blonde. The silhouette approached closer with glazing hazel eyes, "Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" As she looked at her guardian shivering she begged, "But he could die. Please I'll do anything." The silhouette turned around, "There is nothing you can do." As he was about to walk away, Lucy put up her hand, "Wait!" The silhouette stopped in his tracks. Lucy gulped and her entire face began to tremble as she said, "Take me instead." Makarov almost jumped back, "Lucy no!" The silhouette approached her again and asked in a softer voice, "You would take his place?" Lucy only nodded in response. "If you do, you must promise to stay here forever." Lucy nodded again, "Just as long as you let him go." But then saw a glimpse of the silhouette's face. "Wait, come into the light." The silhouette followed her request and stepped into the light to reveal the beast Makarov saw before. All Lucy could do was gasp at the image before, she stood up shaking like jelly, but standing firm. "I promise to stay." The door on her guardian's cell was opened and he ran out to see her hands over her face and on her knees. "No Lucy, you don't have to do this. I'm an old man and I've lived long enough." Before he could finish the beast grabbed him by his cloak and dragged him to a rotting carriage. As he threw Makarov inside, The beast only said, "Take him to the village." And the carriage walked away like a spider. In the tower, Lucy saw the carriage walking away and tears began to slide down her cheeks at the scene.

**Please Review**


End file.
